The After Shock
by TargetMaster
Summary: After the acts of Bumblebee vs. Jazz, TargetMaster and my new character, MoonShadow, were in for a big surprise


**When I was writing Bumblebee vs. Jazz, I didn't have any help at all, only the stories I've read and the movies as my inspiration. You all are just that good at writing. I didn't have an account but now I do. It's TargetMaster. Now a family member and I are co-writing and this is a continuation of B vs. J with another character added. My family member, now known as MoonShadow. Another brother of the Bee/TargetMaster group.**

**Enjoy!**

**Previously, on Bumblebee vs. Jazz,**

_**I'm an indestructible master of war!**__ Then we both blink out._

_Ironhide stands and looks at my alt as I begin to shift then the song ended and the applause came, it was deafening. Arcee ran to me and tackled me to the ground, the she kissed me. I was shocked to say the least, then I looked at her and I kissed her back._

Suddenly Lennox ran up onto stage looking flustered and announced loudly in the microphone, "I need everyone's attention, we have just received a high energon alert from Tranquility and we need every Autobot and Human personnel to report on station ASAP."

(MoonShadow's POV)

After Major Lennox's announcement he rushed off the stage and out the door. After that things just got crazier. Autobots were running into each other and humans were trying get out of the door without being crushed. Optimus yelled that all Autobots that can carry passengers are to get outside and give the humans a ride back to base and fast. After that everything seemed to calm down the humans got out of the way so we could get out to give them a ride. I put the guitar down on its stand and looked to Bumblebee and Jazz and then we bolted out the door. Once outside we all transformed into our separate vehicles, once I was transformed I opened the canopy of the cockpit and awaited a passenger. To my surprise Major Lennox climbed in and fastened himself in. After lowering the canopy of the cockpit Targetmaster rolled up and parked next to me and opened both doors which swiveled up, then Epps and Galloway were the only ones without a ride. When Epps saw TargetMaster without any passengers Epps grabbed Galloway and shoved him in the drivers seat and then went to the other side and sat in the passenger side. Once they were in the doors slowly lowered back into place. Lennox then radioed over to TargetMaster: "Hey epps, We'll race you to the hangar. No Afterburners, and don't beat up the Pencil Pusher too much." With that my single engine swiveled down and we began our Ascent up and then toward the base and TargetMaster speeding down the highway followed by the rest of the autobots each trying to pass each other and TargetMaster. Once I had reached a good altitude I set the engine back into place and flew back to the airbase. During the flight I swooped back and forth over all the others on the ground.

(TargetMaster's POV)

As soon as the announcement was made, Arcee and I were up and running for the door. As I was running out the door, I heard Optimus' announcement to the rest of us. As soon as I was out the door, I transformed down and sped out to the airstrip. I saw MoonShadow transform down into his alt-mode: an F-35. I watched, and as soon as he opened the canopy of the cockpit open, Major Lennox climbed in and strapped himself in. I pulled up next to him and swung my swivel doors up and waited for someone to get in. I watched as Epps and Galloway were the last two out and the only ones without a ride. Epps caught sight of me and grabbed Galloway, pushed him into my drivers seat, and proceeded to walk around and climb into my passenger seat. "Dear God, I will not be listening to Galloway's classical music the whole trip there," I grumbled to MoonShadow over our comms. Then I saw Lennox grab a radio and then heard from Epps radio: "Race you back to base, and don't beat up the Pencil Pusher too much." I snorted. Yeah, like that's gonna happen. Epps replied with a bet: "Last one back buys," I 'looked' at MoonShadow, and felt him 'looking' at me. Then "Deal," came from the radios, both mine and Epps'. I laughed over an open channel, " Hey, last one back buys the first three rounds," I got a chorus of acknowledgements. "Alrighty then, Let's go!" As I said this, I accelerated as well as every other vehicle on the base. I grinned and shot off down the road. "This just got much more interesting." I thought. Epps was grinning like a fool, Galloway was gripping my seats like this would be his last ride. I wished it would be, if only I knew that I would get my wish. Then Galloway said out of the blue: "Who's the Pencil Pusher?" Epps and I laughed so hard for a good long time after that.

(MoonShadow's POV)

As I was flying toward the base, it seemed like the clouds were getting heavier and the temperature was dropping. I dropped my altitude to be a few hundred feet above the rest of the Autobots and radioed to TargetMaster about the atmospheric sudden changes. That's when I received the distress call. "Can anybody hear me, this is Holloman Air Base and we are under attack. Does anybody copy?" Lennox then responded "This is Major Lennox of NEST. We are five minutes out from your location." I then switched channels to broadcast to the rest of the Autobots. "Hey, we are going to have to cancel the bet the base is under attack , prepare for battle." " Or first to that base," said Lennox through the comm. I then gained altitude and hit the afterburners to get there. As we got closer you could see the black smoke coming in different directions and the battle happening. There was wreckage everywhere and many hangars were crushed. The control tower was leaning to the left from a consistent amount of damage. "Lennox, hold onto the joystick and the seat as hard as you can or else you will be torn in half. There is nowhere for me to land in this form once we are on the ground I'll let you down as near as I can to the weapons bunker." he nodded, pulled the straps on his seat to their tightest and then grabbed hold of the joystick.

(TargetMaster's POV)

As soon as I heard the announcement from Lennox, I let out the rest of the throttle and pulled ahead of the pack along with Bumblebee and Sideswipe. Inside Epps was laughing and enjoying himself immensely. Galloway on the other hand was flying all over the place due to the fact that he forgot to buckle up. I then played the transmission back for Epps and he immediately went stone faced in no time flat. I suddenly had the thought of what to do with Galloway. He wasn't a soldier, what good would he do? None at all: " Director, as soon as I reach the base, I am going to find you some place to hide till we secure the area."Galloway just sat there and nodded as Epps chattered into the radio to the others about the situation. As I came over the hill, I saw the smoke and destruction that was taking place. I growled and sped up. I flew through a hole in the fencing and drove to the nearest building complex that would provide adequate cover, an office building. I pulled up out front and opened my driver side door for Galloway. As soon as he climbed out he ran into the building. Epps climbed out right behind him and ran to the weapons bunker. I transformed, pulled my swords out and ignited the energon inside them. They glowed a brilliant red.. I looked around and spotted MoonShadow battling Barricade. He was handling himself very well. I looked over at the growing group of Decepticons to engage and smiled. Then I yelled: " Who wants to try me first?" As one they all turned and stared at me, then a smaller portion of the group split and ran straight at me. I smirked and lunged.

**(MoonShadow's POV)**

****Once I dropped off Lennox I released the one of my knives that slipped into my hand. I looked to my right and saw Barricade tear off a wing from a C-17 and get ready to throw it at a group of soldiers that were defending the main hangar from being invaded. I ran and lunged onto his back tackling him right before he could throw the wing. When he got up took out his own knife that was longer than my own and we began fighting hand to hand. A flash of bright red caught my eye and I turned to see TargetMaster take on a group of young Decepticons. But as turned back to opponent he caught me in the edge of my right eye, then knocked me onto the ground. As I hit the ground everything was blurry in my right eye and then an explosion happened and Barricade fell to the ground next to me. I took this advantage and pulled out my rifle and shot him thrice in chest and left him. I then ran to the hangar where the soldiers were still holding their ground and told them to meet up with Major Lennox's group and that I would defend the hangar. They quickly agreed and left, from my place I could see the whole base and where every battle was happening TargetMaster was beating the group of decepticons and Bumblebee, Sideswipe , and Ironhide were battling a huge decepticon. I began to think this whole operation can't have been planned by Megatron because it was too sloppy, with the blast from the air and the shot knocking me to my knees answered my question. StarScream. I got up and let my other knife slip into my left hand and faced my brother.

(TargetMaster's POV)

I finished off the last of my group and looked at MoonShadow to see him face StarScream. I immediately ran to his side and put my hand on his shoulder, effectively stopping him to look at me: " Remember what happened last time? Let me help you." MoonShadow nodded, then turned back to StarScream. I stood behind him and formed my Sniper behind MoonShadow where Starscream couldn't see and waited for someone to make the first move. Then I noticed that everyone was watching us and Bee came up on MoonShadow's left side and moved into a defensive stance , as did I, gun still out of sight of the Giant Dorito of Doom. And we waited, systems in sync, optics trained on the one enemy left to fight.

**(MoonShadow's POV)**

****When TargetMaster and Bee were weapons checking I talked to Starscream over comm. "StarScream you don't look very good, Optimus must have pummeled you." "You wait brother, I will still crush you with those so called brothers of yours helping you anyway with or without their help I will always win." "What happened? Megatron not strong enough to attack so he sent you to do it. Pretty sloppy job you've done so far." "Shut up you filthy piece of scrap! We would both would be rulers of the Earth right now if you hadn't left Cybertron and joined that Cowardly band of Autobots. You weakened us as a whole. Some thought that you would be the successor of Megatron, but you left and weakened us and Megatron and now you will pay!" And that was when he lunged at me and I met him in the air we collided with a loud crush. He quickly got up and attempted to rip my left wing off but got nowhere when Bumblebee tackled him and they began fighting. Starscream did though manage to dislocate it which prevented me from transforming back into my alt form. TargetMaster ran to me and helped me up then went to help Bee. When I got to my feet I looked up and Starscream seemed to be struggling, then he spun and shot the ground using a vortex weapon which blew both TargetMaster and Bee past me onto the ground. He then charged at me which I threw the knife in my right hand at him and hit him in the right shoulder. When the knife entered his shoulder Starscream stopped in his tracks and growled, then looked up and continued toward me. He then knocked my other knife out of my hand when I swung at him and he grabbed it and pointed the tip at my chest.****

(TargetMaster's POV)

****As soon as I saw MoonShadow and Starscream hit the ground with Starscream holding the knife, I knew that there was nothing Bee or I could do. Then, as I saw Starscream's hand start to descend, I saw a blur of black and the next thing I knew, Ironhide was beating the slag out of Starscream yet as I looked back to MoonShadow there was a knife sticking out of his chest. My spark stopped. Then I called for Ratchet.

(MoonShadow's POV)

Starscream was hit suddenly from his left side but not before he stabbed the knife into my chest. I slowly looked down and grabbed the knife and tried to remove it with no luck. That was when I felt my life slowly seep away suddenly I fell to my knees and fell to the ground everything hurt and my body was unresponsive. I heard yelling and explosions then the sound of others rushing toward me, but I knew that by the time they got here it would be too late. I felt tired and weak and that's when the last of my energy faded, my spark stopped and everything faded away.****

Hope you enjoyed reading this as much we did writing it.

TargetMaster: Ugh, I can't believe that Ratchet couldn't get there sooner, I mean. The whole team had made a circle around us basically and Ratchet didn't make it! (Starts to cry profusely in a corner.)  
Author 1: (pats TM's helm) It's alright, TargetMaster, we'll try to fix the damage.  
Author 2: (kneels down rests hands on MS's chest) MoonShadow is one of our muses like between me and TargetMaster above. He shouldn't die the damage isn't too extensive you're lucky too. Two inches to the right and down and you would have lost him forever.  
Until next time!


End file.
